Catastrophe
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Fifteen is not a big year for most, then again most weren't wizards, nor were they Harry Potter.  SLASH!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: Slash, possible mpreg**

**Pairings: Voldemort/Severus/Harry/Lucius, Hermione/ Luna, Draco/?**

**A/N: Yes another one! I know and as for the pairing, well this one is a changelle for me, as this well be the first time I paired this four guys together. **

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Catastrophe **

The young wizard sat curled up in the cupboard that his relatives had locked him since his return from school, awaiting for midnight, the time he turned fifteen, and the night he gained his magical inheritance. From what he was told by his friends Hermione and Ron, his magical inheritance could range from an increase in magic or a creature inheritance, like a Veela or Vampire.

Jeweled green eyes glanced down at the glowing watch that his Uncle had thrown at him during one of his fits, it hands ticking away.

Two more minutes til midnight.

The boy sighed and wiggled around trying and failing to get comfortable, he wondered what his inheritance would be, maybe he would become a Vampire or perhaps a Fae.

One more minute

Gently he touched the place where his cousin had hit him.

Twenty seconds

He went over what he was going to make tomorrow for breakfast.

Ten seconds

The garden was going to need tending to.

Five seconds

The attic was going to need to be cleaned out.

Four seconds

Three

Two

One

…Nothing

The boy sighed, and rolled over to his side

"Happy Birthday Harry"

* * *

"Boy!"

Harry groaned, wincing at his aunt's screech, it seemed louder then usual.

"Up now!"

Harry winced again, just as the latch on his cupboard was undone and the door opened. He got off the thing he called a bed, gathered his clothes and headed upstairs, today was Thursday, he could take a bath. Quickly he showered, taking note of his uneasiness while under the falling water. After dressing he headed back down and towards the kitchen.

Under his aunt stern gaze he fixed breakfast and set the table, as he placed the last plate in his place, the house shook as his Uncle and cousin came down.

Breakfast went on as usual, him standing in the corner, refilling plates and cups when ordered and not paying attention to the conversation, instead he focused on the itching sensation on his head, hands and lower back, it just would not stop.

"Stop that scratching boy! We don't want any of your disgusting fleas!" Vernon snapped, causing Harry to stop scratching his head.

"Go do the garden!" Petunia sneered

"Yes Aunt Petunia"

Harry went out the back door, it was surprisingly cool for a summer morning not that he was complaining. He went to the shed, and got the small bucket that was used for weeds, scratching Harry headed over to the roses starting with them.

As he pulled the green plants, while occasional scratching, his mind wondered to last night, he was somewhat disappointed that nothing happen, no burst of magic or anything, though he suppose he should be grateful. He wasn't sure what would have happen if something …well magical happen and awoken his Uncle.

Harry shuddered at the thought

**_Meow_**

The young wizard looked down, and came face to face with a scruffy looking cat, staring at him intensely.

"Umm hello" he said a little surprised, he had seen the little creature earlier, he just hoped it was go away before his aunt saw it and freaked. She never was an animal lover.

**_Meow_**

Another cat, preached on top of the white gate he had built four years ago, it was then he notice that he was surround by cats of all kinds, all of them staring at him intensely.

**_Meow_**

Harry looked back down at the first cat, its dark copper eyes stared hard into his green ones.

If anyone passed by they would have found it not only strange that Harry was surrounded by cats, but that Harry's eyes were not only glowing but his pupils were changing to something not human.

"BOY!"

* * *

It was a week later that Harry was let out of his cupboard, after breakfast he was kicked out the house as none of the Dursleys were going to be home, and they didn't want him in their house doing anything freaky. So with nothing else to do, Harry headed t o the park, keeping an close eye out for his cousin and his gang, he didn't buy the whole going to the library thing.

The park was surprisingly deserted for the summer, but Harry didn't mind, he went over and settled himself on one of the swings. Unknown to him, his nose and ears twitched, and Harry found himself listening and smelling things miles away.

_**Meow**_

Harry looked down at his feet and stared at the spotted kitten, and felt a sense of déjà vu, sure enough he was soon surrounded by cats.

Harry looked around with a puzzled expression, as he scratched the back of his hand, wondering what exactly was going on and if he should be a bit worried, especially with the cats staring so hard at him.

**_Meow_**

Harry looked at the small kitten, its blue eyes staring into his, slowly Harry's eyes began to change, something inside him began to change and the itch started to ease.

"Mommy lookit, kitties!"

Harry jumped, the spell broken and the cats scattered.

Later that night, Harry laid in his cupboard, wondering about today's events and wondered if the cats sudden attraction towards him had something to do with his inheritance, if he hadn't left Hedwig with Hermione, he could have tried to sneak a letter to one of his friends or Dumbledore.

Oh well, he only had to stay here for a few more days, then he would be off to the Weasleys, he could ask them then.

Outside, cats surrounded house number four on Privet Drive, watching and waiting.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
